For the Longest Time
by Sofia Lamadrid
Summary: Con lo que pasa en su vida que Ryder se ve obligado a ocultar, hace tiempo que dejó de sentir. Kitty tampoco ha sentido en un largo tiempo, o al menos es lo que todos piensan.¿Dónde va a terminar lo que sea que pasa entre ellos con tantos miedos de por medio? / Kyder. Un poco OoC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Glee. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Uno.<span>**

_"__Ni siquiera pienses en lo que no quieras que nadie sepa."_

Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse.

_"__Nadie lo sabe, no te van a mirar como si fueras el peor humano en la tierra"_

Vale, lo iban a mirar porque era el chico nuevo, pero nadie tenía porque saber su secreto.

Mierda. Odiaba que fuera secreto. Pero sus padres habían insistido, para que fuera "un adolescente normal", para que nada, ni nadie lo condicionaran. Sí, claro. Como si pudiera alguna vez en su vida olvidar su pasado u olvidarla a ella.

NUNCA.

Cuando el timbre sonó, ya tenía su horario y un mapa de la escuela, listo para la primera clase. Historia.

― Señor Lynn, bienvenido a McKinley. Soy el profesor Schuester; aquí están sus libros, busque uno de los asientos libres.

Inmediatamente, una ola de alivio atravesó su cuerpo y tenía ganas de hacerle una reverencia al joven profesor, que no lo había hecho pasar por la incómoda presentación. A salvo por el momento, al menos por el primer periodo.

Se sentó en el último asiento, donde no había nadie y pudo notar como los curiosos intentaban darse vuelta "disimuladamente" para mirarlo.

_"__Es sólo porque eres el chico nuevo Ryder, tranquilízate, no lo llevas escrito en la cara."_

El día pasaba como un cuenta gotas, tal vez era que sus clases eran repetitivas, por sus nervios e inquietud o porque tenía la estúpida sensación de que cada una de las personas que se acercaba a preguntarle su nombre, lo apuntaría con el dedo y le diría _"LO SABEMOS, ERES UN FRACASO, UNA VERGÜENZA, NI SIQUIERA MERECES ALGO DE LO QUE TIENES"_. Tenía que ser un poco más positivo y admitir que no estaba tan mal. Algunos chicos se le había acercado e invitado a comer; y a pesar de que se sentó con ellos por no ganarse la etiqueta de _borde_ el primer día, él sólo quería llegar a casa.

Estar lejos de ella lo ponía ansioso, necesitaba saber que estaba bien y las clases no podían pasar más lento.

Cuando el timbre anunció el fin de su primer día de clases, no tardó ni cinco minutos en estar en su auto y ponerlo en marcha para llegar al único lugar donde realmente quería estar.

Casa.

Al fin.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Y qué tal? ¿qué opinión merece el primer capítulo?<strong>

**Sé que llego algo tarde pero cuando me puse al día con Glee no he dejado de _shippear_ sobre _Kyder._.. ¡Es tan injusto que no hayan tenido su oportunidad!**

**Así que viene a cobijarme en Fanfiction y...¡Oh, sorpresa! Casi no hay fics _Kyder_ :( **

**Por lo tanto, decidí que si no había una historia que me diera lo que quiero, la haría yo xD .**

**Ahora la someto a su juicio..._¿qué es lo que pasa con Ryder? ¿qué hay en casa para que un adolescente quiera llegar a ella?_**

**Si les gustó, o no, dejen review **

**Abrazo.**

**Sofi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo Dos.<span>**

_"__Es increíble como algo tan pequeñito puede hacerte sentir algo tan gigantesco"_

―Ryder… ¡RYDER! ―le gritó su padre sacándolo de sus pensamientos, los cuales –como siempre- estaban en la persona que dormía escaleras arriba.

― ¿Hmm? ― aún estaba algo distraído y eran las 7 a.m. Su capacidad mental no estaba al cien por cien.

― Estuvimos hablando con tu madre, y creemos que lo mejor sería que te unieras a alguna actividad después de la escuela, hacer algunos amigos ¿sabes?

―Papá, sabes que no puedo…

―No, Ryder. Sí puedes y debes. No puedes pasarte la vida encerrado con ella aquí; nos mudamos, justamente, para que pudieran tener un nuevo comienzo y tú simplemente pareces estancado en medio de la nada. ― su madre habló e incluso lo estaba apuntando con la sartén en la que hace los huevos para el desayuno, así que sabía que estaba en problemas.

Pero aún así, él tenía sus convencimientos, y quería defenderlos.

― ¡Es que tampoco tengo ganas de hacer otra cosa! Sólo quiero estar aquí con ella, no quiero quitarle más tiempo de lo que ya hago ―dijo murmurando lentamente.

― ¿Y cómo crees que se sentirá ella cuando pueda entender que es lo que está pasando? ¿No crees que ella se sentirá inmensamente culpable de que con 17 años tú no viviste, sólo por ella? Ya no es todo sobre el ahora Ry, también tienes que poder pensar en el futuro, sin perderte en él totalmente. ―Auch. Su mamá tocó el punto débil. Ella.

―Sabes que te apoyamos en todo Ryder, y estamos muy orgullosos de cómo te has comportado con sólo 17 años, pero tu mamá tiene razón, necesitas vivir, aprender para poder salir adelante, y lo haremos todos juntos. Cómo familia. ―La sonrisa tranquila de su padre le transmitió algo de paz, algo de esperanza.

― Ok, veré cuales son las actividades y trataré de ir a alguna…Pero sólo si me interesa ¿vale?

Sus padres le sonrieron y terminó su desayuno para subir a despedirse rápidamente, prometiéndole en su mente que intentaría hacer las cosas mejor, sólo para ella.

Los segundos días nunca son tan malos, ya estaba familiarizado con la escuela, y uno o dos chicos lo saludaron en el pasillo, lo que lo hacía sentir como si estuviera empezando a flotar en vez de simplemente ahogarse.

Un paso a la vez. Hablar con sus padres y sentirse más cómodo en el ambiente, le dio una ligera esperanza. Qué tal vez sí podría tener algo de su antigua vida y abrazar la nueva. No todo está perdido.

_"__Vamos Ryder, tú puedes hacerlo"_

Se sintió aún más aliviado cuando Sam, un compañero de literatura, volvió a invitarlo a sentarse con él durante el almuerzo.

Cuando se sentó, esta vez prestó más atención a su alrededor e hizo el esfuerzo de apartar a quien lo esperaba en casa; algo imposible si se lo preguntan, pero lo intentó.

A decir verdad, ahora que lo notaba, donde estaba era una mesa rara. Había un chico con rastas que parecía como si necesitara lentes, porque siempre estaba entrecerrando los ojos; justo en frente de él estaba esta especie de ¿chica?¿chico? ¿Qué diablos era? Que parecía muy orgullosa de su vestido, o lo que sea; tampoco pretendía entender o juzgar las historias de todos en su segundo día. Después estaba este chico en silla de ruedas junto a una chica algo narigona que parecía no tener filtro con nada de lo que decía. Estaba también este chico medio negro que parecía algún tipo de matón, pero cuando lo veías mirar a la muy,muy,muy linda chica de ojos azules, te dabas cuenta que haría lo que fuera por ella. Sentado al lado de él estaba Sam, que no dejaba de hacer sus raras imitaciones que hacían reír a una de las chicas –aparentemente su novia- y Ryder podía apostar a que el chico con demasiado gel en el cabello estaba enamorado de Sam y que la chica asiática que estaba al otro lado de él, estaba enamorada del chico-gel aunque era obvio de que él era gay.

―Entonces Ryder, ¿te vas a unir al _glee club_?

_"__Espera… ¿QUÉ?"_

― ¿Perdón? ― Ryder no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería la chica rubia… ¿Britney era su nombre?

―Que si vas a audicionar para _glee_, es por eso que _Samy Sam_ te trajo a nuestra mesa ¿verdad?

―Sam no mencionó nada… ―Ryder le dio una significativa mirada a Sam que claramente decía _"¿Qué demonios?"_

Cantar… ¿él? Bueno, todas las noches le cantaba a Abby antes de dormir, y su madre le había dicho que era bueno haciéndolo pero ¿cuándo son objetivas las madres?

No, no lo haría, no entraría al estúpido coro. Pero les había prometido a sus padres que lo intentaría y demonios… ¿de verdad lo estaba considerando?

En ese momento la risa incomoda de Sam lo hizo salir de sus incómodos pensamientos.

―Verás Britt, no lo traje con la intención directa de que se uniera a _New Directions_… ―comenzó Sam.

―Sí, seguro ―se escuchó que el chico-gel decía en un murmullo.

―Pero, bueno Ryder, verás aquí Artie, Sugar, Tina, Blaine, Unique, Joe, Jake, Marley, Britt y yo somos los que estamos en el _glee club_ ― wow, esos eran muchos nombres por aprender ― y si estás interesado, serás más que bienvenido. ― terminó con una sonrisa.

― No lo sé, voy a pensarlo ― les dijo suavemente el castaño, componiendo una media sonrisa que no comprometía a nada.

― Si quieres sobrevivir estos dos años aquí, definitivamente NO entrarás en el _glee club_ ― le dijo otra rubia golpeando su bandeja de comida sobre la mesa, sobresaltando a todos.

―Eso es bastante hipócrita de tu parte Kitty, considerando que tú estás en el _glee club_ también ―le dijo ácidamente el chico en silla de ruedas.

―Sí, pero yo soy capitana de las animadoras, soy sexy y la mayor perra de esta inmunda secundaria. Puedo hacer lo que quiera ― le dijo la malvada rubia con una sonrisa de desprecio.

La mayoría agachó su cabeza y se concentró en su comida, claramente afectados por el desplante que Kitty les había hecho, pero él sólo podía mirarla fijamente.

_"__¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño y aparentemente adorable contener tanto veneno dentro?"_

_―_No Bieber, no me voy a acostar contigo ― le dijo fríamente sin dejar de mirar sus uñas.

"¡QUÉÉÉ!?"

Ryder se quedó helado, y estaba casi seguro que su corazón se saltó un latido.

―Di… ¿Disculpa? ―A penas si podía pronunciar palabra.

―Sólo te estoy diciendo lo obvio, evidentemente vas a unirte a este grupo de perdedores, tienes este pelo de Justin Bieber que pasó de moda hace años, te ves como un pequeño y bobo cachorrito perdido en la carretera, así que NO. No voy a tener sexo contigo, soy demasiado para ti, así que deja de mirarme.

―No estaría interesado en acostarme contigo ni aunque fueras la última mujer del universo, sólo te miraba porque no entendía como una personalidad tan perra podía estar contenida en un cuerpo tan pequeño, pero ya entiendo, lo liberas en cada palabra para no ahogarte en amargura.

La mesa quedó en total silencio mientras Ryder se ponía de un furioso color rojo.

Estaba furioso y aterrado, así que de un solo golpe se levantó de la mesa, tirando en el basurero su comida casi intacta y casi corriendo hasta su casillero. Lo golpeó con fuerza y se concentró en respirar profundamente para calmarse. Sólo el pensamiento de él…él en esa situación.

_"__Mierda, te has vuelto un marica"_ pensó para sí mismo y de paso acaba de hacer el ridículo frente a sus muy recientes amigos. Genial. Absolutamente genial.

Golpeó su frente con el casillero, y se quedó en esa posición unos minutos hasta que sonó el timbre y tuvo que ir a su clase de matemáticas.

Cuando salió de clases y guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente en su mochila para ir al único lugar en que verdaderamente pertenecía, una cálida mano tocó su hombro.

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró de frente con los ojos más azules y hermosos del mundo mirándolo con preocupación.

―H-Hola ―le dijo él tímidamente.

― Ryder, no sabes cuánto lo sentimos, Kitty ha sido una perra tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera lo notamos…audicionarás para _glee_, ¿verdad? ― se notaba en su voz que de verdad estaba angustiada.

― Yo… yo no lo sé Marley, realmente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y…

― ¡Por favor! De verdad nos agradas, aún más después de que pusieras a Kitty en su lugar y nos encantaría escucharte cantar ¿por favor? Será divertido.

Mierda. Esos ojos eran demasiado convincentes.

―Per…está bien, lo intentaré. Aunque estoy seguro que haré el ridículo ―contestó resignadamente.

― ¡GENIAL! No, no lo harás. Serás estupendo, ya lo verás… ¡Nos vemos mañana! ―le soltó rápidamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo por los pasillos casi vacíos.

Ryder se tocó la mejilla sin entender muy bien que acababa de pasar, caminó en un estado algo zombie hasta su auto y se dispuso mentalmente para volver a su verdadera realidad, a su verdadera vida.

Estacionó el auto y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. Su mamá soltó una carcajada limpia cuando lo vio aparecer como una caricatura ansiosa en la cocina.

― ¿Cómo está? ¿Ha pasado algo importante? ―preguntó a boca de jarro.

―Hola a ti también, Ryder. ¿Sabías que la bolsa de valores subió un 3%...? ―comenzó a bromear la mujer.

― ¡Mamá! ― le dijo algo exasperado y frustrado, mientras subía las escaleras para comprobar su estado por él mismo, ya que su madre no iba a decirle nada.

Intentó serenarse antes de abrir la puerta, sabiendo ya que a ella no le gustaba sentirlo nervioso o triste, siempre la ponía de un ánimo molesto y ¿quién era él para negarse a lo que ella quería? Si fuera por él le daría el mundo, por eso había vuelto a la escuela, por eso estaba haciendo de nuevo su penúltimo año, porque ahora lo único que podía darle era esto, no parecer ansioso o triste para no molestarla. Era lo único que tenía en estos momentos, pero estaba esforzándose para hacer un futuro mejor para los dos.

Para darle el mundo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y de pronto, su perfume le trajo de nuevo la paz que no había tenido en todo este día de locos. Se acercó a ella y sonrió al verla dormir tan pacífica; al parecer ella estaba tomando la separación mucho mejor que él.

_"__¿Cómo podía?"_

Los últimos seis meses los habían pasando totalmente juntos y ahora que no se veían por largas horas ella dormía como la princesa que era, mientras él, su fiel y eterno lacayo, la extrañaba como loco y, definitivamente, se enfrentaba a un mundo de locos.

Se inclinó sobre ella y dejó un suave beso. Absorbiendo su dulce perfume y agradeciendo que aparentemente estaba bien.

Cuando se enderezó la vio restregar sus ojitos y mirarlo como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, como si él no fuera a cagarla, si no es que no lo había hecho ya. Su pequeña carita estalló en la sonrisa más hermosa del universo y agitó sus manitas en puño hacia él.

Y de nuevo ¿quién era él para negarle algo?

Volvió a inclinarse y la alzó, aferrándola a su pecho, feliz de saber que al menos si lo había recibido como si lo hubiera extrañado y llenándose de esa paz que sólo ella podía darle. Besó el tope de su cabeza y sonrió, sintiéndose fuerte de nuevo.

Ella lo hacía fuerte, ella le daba sonrisas, llantos y esperanzas.

Desde hace seis meses todo era por ella, Abigail, su hija.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan! ¿yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?!<strong>

**¿Lo esperaban?¡Ryder tiene una pequeña!^^ ¿no es adorable? No es...¿shockeante?**

**¿Qué va a pasar ahora?**

**¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! **

**Nos leemos**

**Sofi :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee, al igual que la letra de la canción pertenece a "Train". La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 3<span>**

_"__Todas las cosas bellas comenzaron cantando, recuerda que cantando tu madre te acunó."_

Con un fuerte llanto Ryder se sobresaltó a eso de las 3 de la madrugada. Aún medio dormido resopló y salió al pasillo, rumbo al dormitorio de su bebé. Cuando entró, la encontró acostada, con su ceño fruncido y su carita roja de tanto llorar; pero en cuanto escuchó sus pasos se quedó muda y abrió sus enormes ojos marrones, dejando que las lágrimas se escurrieran por sus largas y hermosas pestañas.

Ryder sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos, sólo para que el llanto empezara de nuevo.

―Shhh, Abby, ya está pequeña, papá está aquí ―intentaba el castaño tranquilizarla con la voz en un murmullo ― vamos a ver cómo está el pañal ¿sí? Tranquila, papá te cuida.

Había pasado millones de horas hablándole así, conversando, desde que tenía un día de nacida y él estaba aterrado como la mierda, llorando también con ella porque Marissa los abandonó, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

―Mierda, tengo que dejar de pensar en ella ―se recriminó cuando sus pensamientos sobre ellos dos juntos volvieron a su cabeza, entonces su hija lo miró, interrogante ― No princesa, tú no puedes decir "mierda" las princesas no dicen "mierda" aunque tengan un papá bocón que aún no aprende a controlar su lenguaje…No has ensuciado el pañal ¿qué sucede?

Eran casi las 5 a.m. y aún no sabía que sucedía, a pesar de haberle dado el biberón, cantarle, acunarla, intentar jugar con el Sr. Orejas. Abigail no dejaba de llorar y él no estaba muy lejos del colapso nervioso, por lo que decidió que era hora de despertar a la caballería. Sostuvo a Abby más fuerte contra su pecho y subió el otro tramo de escaleras donde estaba el cuarto de sus padres.

―Mamá ― le dijo mientras llamaba ― necesito ayuda por aquí, no sé qué le pasa a Abby…

Para remarcar el punto Abigail eligió ese momento para incrementar el llanto, provocando que Ryder tuviera ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó una muy soñolienta Beatrice Lynn, pero cuando vio la cara de desesperación de su hijo y oyó el llanto de su nieta, supo que no todo estaba bien.

― ¡No lo sé! ―gritó Ryder, haciendo que Abby se asustara y llorara más fuerte― ¡Mierda! Lo siento pequeña, no quise alterarte…mamá, yo…no sé, le cambié el pañal, le di el biberón, jugué con ella, no sé qué le pasa ―terminó ya derramando algunas lágrimas.

Beatrice se conmovió, siempre estaba sorprendida de la forma en que había actuado Ryder cuando todo el lío de Abby se les vino encima y a veces olvidaba que, en realidad, él también era prácticamente un niño, que había crecido de golpe, pero niño al fin.

―Shhh, tranquilos los dos. Ryder ¿qué te dije sobre mantener la calma y tomar el control de la situación? ― le dijo en un tono suave, pero firme. De inmediato Ryder se enderezó, aún con la bebé en brazos y se secó las lágrimas ― Dame a mi nieta hermosa ¿qué te sucede bella?¿Hmm?

Abby miraba con atención a su abuela mientras volvía a lloriquear. Beatrice intentó calmarla y cuando pasó su mano por sus mejillas para secarle las lágrimas, la pequeña inmediatamente se llevó la mano de su abuela a la boca y empezó violentamente a mordisquearle los dedos.

―Ohh, ya sé que es lo que te sucede pequeña ¿tan pronto? Ven, vamos abajo para calmarte y mostrarle a papá lo que debe hacer ―le hablaba muy suave mientras bajaba por la escalera y un muy cansado Ryder le seguía hasta la cocina.― Bueno papá, parece que a tu pequeña le están saliendo los dientes, por eso está molesta, le duelen.

― ¿Qué?! ―Ryder se acercó a la pequeña e inspeccionó su boca, efectivamente ahí estaba: un pequeño corte filoso en su encía inferior.

El joven papá no sabía si reír o llorar. Quería reír porque su pequeña estaba creciendo y quería llorar por el mismo motivo ¿cuándo diablos había crecido tanto? En cualquier momento comenzaría a hablar, a caminar y ¡Bam! Cuando menos lo esperar ya estaría en su primera cita y Oh, él mataría al hijo de perra que osara invitar a su pequeña….

―Sí bebé, papá no sabe muy bien cómo reaccionar a todo esto, así que agradécele al cielo tener a tu abuela. Mira Ry, sólo tienes que ponerle miel rosada cada tanto y empezar a usar el mordisco que le compramos cuando nació…

― ¿El que está en la heladera? ―preguntó el chico dándose la vuelta para buscar lo que le había indicado su madre.

Una hora después Abby dormía tranquilamente en el pecho de su padre, que también se había rendido al cansancio. Era un hábito de Ryder que su mamá siempre le reprochaba, pero a él le había costado horrores que la pequeña durmiera en la cuna. Le encantaba tenerla cerca, sentía que entre los dos podían resistir y salir adelante, sobre todo durante los primeros meses en los que la pequeña más necesitaba a su mamá y Ryder se sentía completamente sólo y asustado; era ahí, con su princesa en los brazos, donde podía descansar. Así que a pesar de que Abby llevaba dos meses durmiendo en su cuna, a veces no podía resistir la tentación de dormir con ella, sobre todo en noches como esta.

A las 7 a.m. el despertador sonó y Ryder tenía ganas de enterrarse vivo, pero se tuvo que recordar que esto era por Abby, y que no podía faltar a la escuela por la primera mala noche que ambos tenían desde que él entró a McKinley. Así que se levantó con cuidado, llevó a su preciosa hija a su cuna y se metió a bañar para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Vale, había tenido la fuerza para levantarse, pero ahora sólo quería que alguien se apiadara de él y lo matara. Los ojos se le cerraban solos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley. Por eso casi ni reaccionó cuando Sam lo palmeó en la espalda.

― ¿Noche dura, hermano? ―le dijo Sam entre risas.

Ryder esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, asintiendo, lo que provocó un pequeño baile de Sam.

― ¡Eso! ¿Tan pronto conseguiste una chica por aquí? ¿La conozco?

Ryder largó una carcajada que lo hizo sentirse más despierto y empezó a negar con la cabeza.

― No hay chica nueva involucrada Sam, sólo una mala noche.

Llegaron a la cafetería y se sentaron con todo el extraño grupo.

―Entonces ¿hoy audicionarás? ―le preguntó la chica asiática, mierda, tenía que empezar a aprenderse los nombres.

― ¿H-hoy? ¿Tan pronto? ―Ryder casi se atragantó con la comida, no esperaba que las audiciones fueran hoy, con todo el asunto de los dientes de Abby se le había olvidado por completo ― No he preparado nada y…

― Ohhhhh vamos, sabemos que estarás genial y la audición es sólo una formalidad― le sonrió Marley.

Ryder recostó su cabeza en la mesa, agotado de todo el día, pero con una canción en su cabeza que no lo dejaba en paz, y sabía que tenía que cantar.

― El siguiente…Ryder ― dijo el señor Schuester por el micrófono.

El chico respiró hondo, dio un par de saltos para sacarse los nervios y salió al escenario. Se sentía raro ahí en medio, estaba medio cegado por todas las luces.

― Mi nombre es Ryder Lynn y voy a cantar "_Drops of Jupiter"_ de _Train_ ―dijo lleno de nervios.

Hizo un silencio y el sonido del piano llenó el auditorio. Respiró hondo y comenzó.

**_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_**

**_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey_**

**_She acts like summer and walks like rain_**

**_Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey_**

Era imposible no pensar en Abby con esta canción, ella cada día, desde hace casi un año que supo de su existencia, le había enseñado que siempre había chance de cambiar, de mirar hacia adelante.

_**Since the return from her stay on the moon**_

_**She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey**_

_**Tell me did you sail across the sun**_

_**Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded**_

_**And that heaven is overrated.**_

Desde el primer momento que la tuvo entre sus brazos lo supo. Supo que era el amor de verdad y que ella iba a ser su estrella guía. Nunca más tendría que mirar al cielo en busca de una respuesta, en busca de una plegaria. Desde ese 23 de Abril, su único destino era Abigail.

_**Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star**_

_**One without a permanent scar**_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**_

Lo único que espera era que su princesa no terminara lastimada. Era su miedo desde que supo que venía en camino, había tantas maneras de que todo saliera mal, había tantas cosas con las que él podría cagarla.

_**Now that she's back from that soul vacation**_

_**Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey**_

_**She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo**_

_**Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey**_

Sonrió cuando cantó esa estrofa, porque a pesar de las caras que ponía Marissa él le ponía a Mozart, siempre queriendo que su bebé fuera la más inteligente… aunque aún no hablaba y ella siempre con sólo una de sus miradas marrones le hacía saber que juntos podían crecer, que juntos lo iban a lograr.

_**Now that she's back in the atmosphere**_

_**I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane**_

_**Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land**_

_**Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet**_

_**Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day**_

_**And head back to the Milky Way**_

_**And tell me, did Venus blow your mind**_

_**Was it everything you wanted to find**_

_**And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there**_

_**Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken**_

_**Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong**_

_**Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation**_

_**The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me.**_

Ryder terminó la canción y la garganta se le hizo un nudo…si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un año que iba a dejar de ser el niño mimado y popular que era, para volverse alguien totalmente diferente se le habría reído en la cara. Ahora se había vuelto alguien más tímido, perfil bajo…ahora estaba asustado por todo, nunca se imaginó que ser padre involucrara tanto miedo y a la vez tanta felicidad.

La verdad es que no había hablado con nadie sobre esto, pero estaba hecho un lío emocionalmente.

Volvió a la realidad con los aplausos de todo el _glee_ _club_.

―Gracias Ryder ¡Eso fue genial! ―dijo el señor Schuester ―sabrás el resultado el viernes.

Dio un ligero asentimiento y salió del escenario algo aturdido…eso había sido raro, como…liberador.

Fue derecho a su casillero y empezó a recoger sus cosas, ansioso de nuevo por ver a su pequeña, para festejar con ella como es debido su nuevo dientecito. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento de borrar su sonrisa de idiota. Esa niña lo tenía envuelto en un dedo.

―Vaya, vaya pero si es el aburrido Bieber enamorado ―una voz burlesca dijo a sus espaldas.

―Si soy tan aburrido ¿por qué te molestas en hablarme, Kitty? ―su día iba bien, no tenía ganas de discutir en vano con la arpía de la escuela.

―Porque parte del trabajo de ser la mayor perra de la escuela es hacerles la vida imposible a los perdedores ― terminó con una sonrisa gatuna.

― ¿Por qué no te lo ahorras? En serio, puedo decirles a todos que era la mayor perra que jamás he conocido, sólo déjame en paz ¿sí? ― Los ojos le habían vuelto a pesar y la noche en vela más las emociones del día lo tenían drenado. Sólo quería paz.

―Disculpa, pero por un momento creí escuchar que tú, el chico nuevo, el sin nombre, el ridículo que camina por los pasillos como si alguien le fuera a gritar y el obviamente idiota ya que tiene un enamoramiento con la estúpida con nombre de perro muerto me estaba sugiriendo a MI, a lo mejor de esta maldita escuela que me relaje, obviamente entendí mal ―terminó Kitty casi sin respirar, con los ojos llenos de rabia.

Ryder dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento, cansado de tanta estupidez.

― ¡ACABAS DE HACER DE TU VIDA UN INFIERNO! ―fue lo último que escuchó cuando salió del pasillo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! :D ¿qué les pareció?<strong>

**Sé que no es muy relevante, pero vamos metiéndonos a la historia de a poco.**

**Apreciaría mucho que dejaran su opinión o las ideas de las cosas que creen que pasarán...**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Sofi :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4<span>**

_"__Me he dado cuenta que a menudo, los corazones de los hombres no son tan malos como sus actos, y casi nunca como la maldad de sus palabras." _

Cuando sonó el timbre para el almuerzo del viernes, los estudiantes de McKinley inundaron los pasillos y el profesor Schuester se dirigió al panel de anuncios, colgando la lista del _glee_ _club_ 2012. La verdad es que estaba bastante conforme con este grupo, tenía grandes esperanzas de volver a ganar las Nacionales este año.

Ryder salió de clases y revisó su celular ―apenas podía controlarse de revisar si tenía mensajes de su mamá, o de enviarle uno a mitad del día, para ver cómo estaba su princesa.

Nop, no tenía mensajes de su madre, pero si uno de Sam.

**_"_****_Hey! Justo del lado opuesto de la cafetería está el panel de anuncios…Te veo ahí!"_**

_"__¿y ahora qué?"_ pensó Ryder mientras daba media vuelta e iba en dirección opuesta a la que estaba yendo hace dos segundos.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se cruzó con una parte del equipo de futbol e inmediatamente se hizo a un costado para dejarlos pasar, pero aún así lo empujaron violentamente contra los casilleros, haciéndolo tropezar y caer.

_"__¿Qué demonios?"_ No entendía porque la agresión, si hasta ahora había logrado pasar totalmente desapercibido.

Cuando llegó a la cartelera estaban varios miembros del glee club esperándolo con una sonrisa, lo que le hizo sospechar de que se trataba.

―Hey, ¿qué sucede? ―preguntó despreocupado.

― ¿Por qué no lo ves por ti mismo? ― le dijo Marley, que parecía que estaba conteniendo un pequeño ataque de epilepsia porque estaba vibrando de la emoción.

Ryder se acercó a la cartelera y miró las docenas de anuncios para finalmente fijar la mirada en una simple hoja blanca que decía

_"__New Directions 2012"_

· Blaine Anderson

· Brittany S. Pearce

· Artie Abrams

· Tina Cohen-Chang

· Sam Evans

· Joseph Hart

· Sugar Motta

· Marley Rose

· Kitty Wilde

· Wade Adams

· Jake Puckerman

· Ryder Lynn

· Megan Rivers

La sonrisa en su cara no podía ser más grande, se sentía realmente…bien. Tenía esta emoción que no podía describir del todo, era la primera cosa que hacía porque realmente la quería para él mismo después de Abby…todo era muy surrealista. Lo único que tenía en claro es que quería hacerlo bien y daría lo mejor de sí mismo.

Dio media vuelta y se encontró con las sonrisas de Marley, Sam, Brittany, Sugar y Artie; no pudo hacer más que sonreir de vuelta y aceptar el abrazo estrangulador que Marley le estaba dando, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

― ¡Este año va a ser increíble! ― dijo aún sonriendo la chica de ojos azules ― ¡No puedo esperar a comenzar!

― ¡Y yo no puedo esperar a almorzar! ―Dijo Sam ― así que vamos gente, antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

Los seis empezaron su camino a la cafetería cuando se encontraron a Kitty junto a otras animadoras.

― ¡El pequeño es de los nuestros ahora Kitty! ―le dijo Brittany a la rubia.

― ¡Oh, lo sé! Vi la lista hace un rato… así que, ¡Felicitaciones _Bieber boy_! ― le dijo Kitty, con una sonrisa que lo preocupó, le recordaba a los villanos de las caricaturas, cuando los extremos de la boca se les curvaban en su sonrisa más maligna, Ryder simplemente le dio un asentimiento de cabeza, dudando ― ¡Bienvenido!

En el momento en que las palabras abandonaron la boca de Kitty, las demás animadoras mostraron los granizados que tenían detrás de ellas y se los tiraron directamente a Ryder.

Maldición. Se sentía como si un muñeco de nieve gigante lo hubiera aplastado ¡Esa mierda estaba condenadamente helada! Y mientras se le escurría por todo el cuerpo sentía como le quemaba, como le lastimaba los ojos, se escurría por cada hueco que hubiera en su ropa y se pegaba a cada parte del cuerpo. Era lo malditamente peor que le habían hecho, sin mencionar que estaba en el pasillo de su nueva escuela, con un montón de alumnos viéndolo y riéndose de él sin piedad.

Hacía mucho que no tenía esta sensación de vergüenza y humillación. Y la última vez que la había sentido, tenía motivos para levantar la cabeza porque era por su hija, pero ahora era el centro de burlas y él, a pesar de la popularidad no querida en su anterior escuela, no manejaba muy bien ser el centro de atención. A pesar de tener la cara entumecida por el frio, pudo sentir como la sangre le subía a la cara y tenía ganas de esconderse en el fin del mundo. Pero estaba con sus pies pegados al suelo; gracias a Dios sintió como Sam lo agarraba del brazo y lo llevaba al baño.

Detrás de Sam entraron con él Tina y Sugar, que parecían no tener problemas con estar en el baño de los varones.

― ¡Maldición! ¡No sé porque le seguimos dando oportunidades a esa perra! ¿Cómo pudo hacerte esto tan pronto? Juro que voy a matarla porque siempre…― Tina no dejaba de hablar y despotricar contra Kitty, mientras le sacaba el granizado de la cara con una toalla.

―Ven Ryder, sólo agacha la cabeza mientras te lavo el pelo ―le dijo Sugar ― Y tal vez quieras quitarte la remera para que sea más cómodo, Sam fue a traerte una de sus remeras.

― ¿Q-qué acaba de pasar? ― Ryder aún no entendía porque Kitty había hecho eso pero su mente recordó el_ "¡Acabas de hacer de tu vida un infierno!"_ que la rubia le había dicho ayer.

Mierda. Algo le decía que esto recién empezaba.

―Eso, querido, fue tu bienvenida a _Glee. ―_ sentenció Tina.

Y de pronto todo encajó para Ryder. Su bienvenida. Así los trataban a todos.

Genial. Se había unido al único club que le interesaba, que lo hacía sentir mejor y resultaba que era el club perdedor de la escuela. Estúpidamente genial.

Sam volvió a entrar con una remera y jeans limpios y Ryder lo miró con una ceja arqueada, preguntándole.

―Amigo, vas a tener que traer un juego de ropa para tenerlo en el casillero, nunca sabes cuándo puede pasarte esto ―le dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera lo usual entre ellos.

Cuando las chicas lo dejaron limpio y pudo cambiarse la ropa, se sintió mucho mejor.

―Gracias chicos, lamento que se perdieran el almuerzo por culpa mía ―les dijo, dándose cuenta que probablemente ahora morirían de hambre por lo que quedaba del día.

―Tranquilo, ahora eres de la familia y siempre nos cuidamos entre todos ― Sugar lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Salieron del baño y cada uno fue a sus clases. Cuando entró a Biología quiso golpearse por no recordar que tenía a Kitty de compañera. Mierda.

Entró y pudo sentir a todas las animadoras y jugadores de fútbol mirarlo y reírse. Así que así serían sus días.

Él podía renunciar, lo sabía. Sabía también que los chicos tampoco se enojarían, que lo entenderían. Pero siempre había tenido _este_ problema. Ryder Lynn funcionaba a base de desafíos, lo que estaba completamente mal porque en el pasado lo había metido en muchos problemas, pero no podía evitarlo.

Cada vez que alguien le decía o daba a entender que él no podía hacer algo, él tenía que demostrar que si podía. No descansaba hasta lograrlo. Además de que amaba locamente a Marissa y de que se enamoró de su hija en la primera ecografía, otra de las razones por las que se quedó con Abby era esto, demasiado gente diciéndole _"no puedes hacerlo" "arruinarás tu vida" "mejor sáquenla del medio antes de que sea un problema"_, así que él se propuso ser el mejor padre del mundo, o al menos, amar a Abby con todo su ser y procurar que jamás le faltara nada.

Así que cuando por tercera vez Kitty le susurró algo a otra de las animadoras, mirándolo a él directamente a los ojos y comenzaron a reír histéricamente, lo decidió. Se quedaría en el _glee club_ y estaría orgulloso de ello. Ninguna idiota animadora con profundos y sexys ojos verdes lo haría retroceder o alejarse de algo que le hacía bien. Estaba decidido.

_"__Al parecer estar en glee es mi equivalente a como come Abby sus papillas" _pensó Ryder más tarde, cuando intentaba salir del basurero en que lo habían tirado los jugadores del equipo de hockey a la salida de la escuela.

_"__Mierda. Mamá va a matarme cuando vea cuanta ropa voy a ensuciar de ahora en adelante"_ pensó con una sonrisa mientras se subía a su auto y maldecía internamente por ensuciar su precioso asiento.

Llegó a casa y escuchó unas risas tintineantes provenientes del living. Se acercó y una hermosa sonrisa de un sólo -casi- diente lo recibió, estirando sus manitos hacia él.

Prácticamente se la quitó a su madre de los brazos y la abrazó, besándola en la frente.

―Dios, te amo como un condenado. ― le murmuró mientras aspiraba su perfume.

― ¡Ryder, lenguaje! Y por todos los cielos ¿por qué estás así de sucio? ¡Dame a Abigail y ve a cambiarte! ¡No la puedes tener estando así! ― Le gritó su madre horrorizada.

Lentamente Ryder se la devolvió, dándose cuenta de su error y subió a bañarse.

Esa noche, mientras acostaba a su princesa en la cuna y volvía a su cuarto a terminar de estudiar para historia pensó en su día y casi quería bailar de la felicidad. Está bien, había sido un día asqueroso, pero fue un día _"normal",_ al menos uno normal en la vida de cualquier otro adolescente. Fue casi revitalizante que lo notaran por estar en el club de canto y no por ser padre… se sentía nuevo tener este tipo de problemas realmente pequeños. Los chicos "normales" vivían quejándose y sufriendo por cosas como esta, ellos nunca sabrían apreciarlos como Ryder lo hacía, nunca se darían cuenta que la vida puede golpearte mucho más duro que un granizado.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿y? ¿qué tal la bienvenida a glee?<strong>

**¡Me encantaría saber sus opiniones! También si alguna sabe de algún fic Kyder en español que me lo pase!estoy muriendo aquí shippeando a estos dos!**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**Sofi :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_"__Recordar es fácil para el que tiene memoria. Olvidarse es difícil para quien tiene corazón."_

En el momento en que despertó y se dio cuenta que era un sueño, supo que iba a ser un día de _esos._ Y se odió por eso.

Era la primera en las seis semanas que llevaba en McKinley, que volvía a soñar con ella. Y realmente apestaba. Se levantó de golpe, queriendo sacudirse de encima la sensación de sus labios, todavía quemaba.

Fue directamente a la habitación de Abby, y encontró a su pequeña esperándolo despierta, mirándolo con esos enormes ojos marrones.

― ¡Buenos días hermosa! ¿Así que ya no lloras cuando te despiertas? Voy a tener que estar más atento… ― la alzó y llenó la redonda carita de besos, provocando pequeñas risas en su princesa, lo que lo hizo sonreír por primera vez en el día.

Le cambió el pañal, la vistió con un vestido verde y azul, que era su favorito porque no era rosado _¿por qué las niñas debían tener TODO rosa? _Y bajó con ella para preparar el desayuno de ambos, tarareando _"Raise your glass"_ – el último gran número que habían ensayado en e_l glee club_ –

Sentó a Abby en su sillita, y sacó todo para hacer el desayuno de ambos. Mientras preparaba su biberón, comenzó a cantarle su canción de todas las mañanas.

**_So she said what's the problem baby?_**

**_What's the problem? I don't know _**

**_Well maybe I'm in love _**

**_Think about it every time_**

**_I think about it_**

**_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_**

**_How much longer will it take to cure this?_**

**_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _**

**_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _**

**_Come on, come on _**

**_Turn a little faster_**

**_Come on, come on _**

**_The world will follow after_**

**_Come on, come on _**

**_Cause everybody's after love_**

Abby saltaba y reía en su sillita mientras veía a su papá ser una estrella de rock con un biberón en la mano.

―_Paghh bapabauu_ ― gritó emocionada la pequeña.

―Así es amor, algún día también serás una gran cantante ―Rió Ryder.

Le dio la mamadera, aún asombrándose y vigilándola de cerca, no podía creer que su pequeña ya sostuviera el biberón por ella misma, si parecía ayer cuando era tan pequeñita que casi podía tenerla con una sola mano…

_Flashback_

_Sabía en cada segundo como estaba Marissa porque había acompasado su respiración a la de ella, así que cuando retenía el aliento sabía que la contracción había sido muy fuerte; cuando respiraba en pequeños y constantes jadeos estaba intentando recuperarse, cuando suspiraba entre sollozos era porque ella en realidad no quería estar ahí…_

_―__Por favor Ry, haz que pare ― lloraba ―haz que pare, llévame a casa…_

_―__Tranquila cariño ―le susurraba en el oído mientras le corría el pelo de su cara ― un esfuerzo más y ella estará aquí con nosotros, amor._

_Besaba su frente, le repetía que la amaba, lo valiente que era, dejaba que le destrozara la mano con cada contracción, le daba agua y le acariciaba la cara. Intentó hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance para suavizarle el parto a su novia, pero nada parecía funcionar. Marissa no dejaba de llorar y pedir que parara, cada esfuerzo durante el parto parecía padecerlo como si estuviera en el inframundo y todo parecía salirse de control._

_Aún así cinco horas de trabajo de parto después, el 23 de abril de 2012, llegó al mundo con un gran llanto Abigail Dianna Lynn. _

_Justo en el momento en que los médicos la pusieron en sus brazos, Ryder supo que absolutamente todo había valido la pena. La abrazó todo lo que se atrevió – se veía tan frágil – y le besó la frente. Se volteó con ella en brazos y sonriendo se la dio a Marissa, quien parecía algo…perdida._

_La forma en que miró a su hija hizo estremecer a Ryder. La miraba como si fuera algún tipo de alien. La miró detenidamente, le pasó un dedo por toda la pequeña carita, sin sacar esa expresión de desapego de su rostro. Marissa volvió a recostarse y se la devolvió a Ryder, sin fijarse mucho en la enorme fragilidad que tanto había preocupado al joven padre. _

_Sin entender muy bien, el joven castaño se aferró a Abby, se acerco a su novia y la besó._

_Fue un beso que lo asustó, porque él tenía la intención de hacerlo suave y cariñoso, pero ella lo convirtió en algo violento. Ryder no supo leer si era un beso de castigo, desesperación o de no querer dejarlo ir. Cualquiera de las tres opciones lo asustaba como la mierda; sin embargo, ese miedo no lo detuvo de separarse de ella, mirarla a los ojos y decirle: _

_―__Gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, te amo._

_Sonrió porque vio desaparecer algo de la sombra que había en los ojos de ella y vio aparecer un amago de sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento Abigail soltó un pequeño llanto, que hizo a Marissa cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la camilla de hospital._

_―__Yo también ―le dijo en un tono muy débil._

_Ryder se congeló con esas palabras, porque su novia jamás de los jamases le había contestado un "te amo" con un "yo también"._

_En ese momento, Ryder Lynn no sabía que ese sería el último beso que le daría al amor de su vida._

_Fin del Flashback_

Sacudió su cabeza y la recostó contra la mesa.

"¿Qué mierda estaba mal con él? ¿Por qué volvía a recordarla ahora que las cosas estaban bien?" Levantó la vista y vio a su hija mirándolo atentamente y supo que siempre iba a recordarla, cada pequeño detalle.

¿Cómo no hacerlo si una réplica exacta de esos ojos de los que se había enamorado hace dos años lo miraban por encima del biberón?

Intentó enfocarse en su día cuando oyó a su madre bajar por las escaleras. Una vez que se aseguró que Abby estaba en buenas manos, subió a ducharse.

Aún ni siquiera había empezado su día y ya estaba drenado emocionalmente. Yay.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, supo que venía un día duro, odiaba las materias de los lunes, y odiaba los lunes. Lo único bueno era que tenían Glee y hoy les daban nueva tarea. De alguna forma las tareas del señor Schue siempre terminaban enseñándole algo.

En el almuerzo todo parecía ir bien, estaban riendo y haciendo bromas…por un momento Ryder olvidó que había despertado sabiendo que sería un día de _esos_. Pobre iluso.

―Dicen que está embarazada y ni siquiera sabe quién es el padre ¿pueden creerlo? ¿Quién es tan idiota para no saber cuidarse? ―dijo Tina, en medio de susurros a todos en la mesa.

La mayoría de ellos asintió, todos comenzando a hablar de los distintos métodos, o cosas que harían para prevenir un embarazo…

_Flashback_

_Cuando Ryder abrió la puerta de su casa ese día, esperaba encontrarse con su novia lista para una tarde de películas en el sillón, aunque él esperaba distraerla y lograr llegar hasta su habitación._

_No pasaba seguido que tuvieran una de las casas para ellos solos y de verdad, de verdad la extrañaba. Y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Si ella estaba hecha para él, cada parte de su cuerpo había nacido para el cuerpo de Ryder. Dios, la amaba y jamás nada cambiaría este sentimiento. Era demasiado grande para que algún día se acabara._

_Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, en vez de estar una sonriente y ansiosa Marissa, se encontró con los escombros de lo que era su novia. Se asustó como la mierda ¿qué había pasado? ¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma? La tomó por los hombros y la atrajo en un abrazo feroz, queriendo alejar lo que sea que la haya puesto así._

_― __¿Amor? ¿Qué sucede? ―la sacudió pero ella sólo sollozó más fuerte ― ¡Marissa! ¿Qué mierda pasó?_

_Entraron y fueron al living, donde ella se sentó, sin dejar de llorar. Pasaron diez minutos y ella no paraba, lo que estaba sacando de quicio a Ryder…_

_―__Amor, por favor, por favor, dime que pasa ¿estás herida? ¿alguien te hizo daño? ―le suplicaba él tomándola de las mejillas, haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos._

_Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiró._

_―__Estoy embarazada ―soltó de golpe._

_Y todo su mundo pareció partirse en dos._

_Fin Flashback_

―No sabes su historia ―murmuró entre dientes, conteniendo la rabia.

― ¿Qué? ― le preguntó Tina, algo desconcertada porque Ryder hablar tan hosco.

― No. Sabes. Cual. Es. Su. Maldita. Historia. ― dijo casi escupiendo cada palabra ― ¿qué si el condón se rompió? ¿Tampoco nunca te has dejado llevar por el puto momento? ¿Qué si se saltó una pastilla y eso rompió el ciclo de hormonas y quedó embarazada? ¿Qué pasa si incluso la violaron y tú estás aquí sentada hablando como si ella no fuera una persona, como si tú no cometieras errores?

Todos en la mesa estaban con la boca abierta. En los casi dos meses que Ryder era su amigo, nunca jamás lo había visto enojarse, o escuchado decir algo ofensivo, era del tipo perfil bajo, que se sonrojaba con un cumplido y siempre estaba para todos, por eso este estallido los tomaba por sorpresa. No podían salir de la conmoción.

―Yo…creo que lo siento ―murmuró de pronto, avergonzado por su ira tan repentina.

Se levantó de la mesa y se fue. Casi corrió hasta su casillero, aunque no sabía muy bien para que, si no era un lugar para esconderse. Llegó y golpeó su cabeza contra el frío metal.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota? ¿Cómo pudo reaccionara así? Ahora seguro todos pensaban que estaba loco, o al menos querrían una explicación. Y él no podía dárselas.

Mierda ¿por qué tenía que esconder a Abby? Él no se avergonzaba de lo más hermoso que tenía en este mundo, él quería salir a pasear con ella, llevarla a la plaza de su vecindario, ir al centro comercial, ser un padre lo más normal que se pudiera. Pero no. Sus padres insistían en que tenía que poder llevar aquí una vida de una adolescente –porque eso es lo que era- para preocuparse luego por el futuro de Abby. Así que aquí estaba, con ella escondida como su pequeño y sucio secreto.

Se sentía un maldito, indigno del amor y adoración que le profesaba su hija.

Intentó sacudirse todos esos pensamientos, pero no podía.

_Memorias de Marissa queriendo abortar, de él suplicándole que no, que él se quedaría con ella. De él sabiendo que las cosas pasan por algo, de ellos diciéndoles a sus padres, los gritos, el dolor, la bronca acumulada de todas partes, él prometiéndole amor eterno a su novia. Ellos llorando cuando la vieron por primera vez. Él sabiendo después de eso que todo valía la pena. Él fascinado cuando la sintió por primera vez. Ellos peleando por el nombre. Él creyendo que Marissa por fin quería a su hija. La gente de la escuela hablando mientras ellos caminaban por el pasillo. Él golpeando a un jugador de fútbol por cuestionar su paternidad diciendo que nunca podría embarazar a alguien como ella. Ella planteando la adopción. Él enojado, gritándole. Ella llorando, siempre llorando, culpándolo. Él perdido, sin saber qué hacer. Él enojado con él mismo por arruinar a Marissa y ahora cuestionándose su amor. Ella besándolo. Ellos haciendo el amor. Ellos gritando. Ellos llorando juntos. Ellos intentando enfrentar el mundo. Él dándose cuenta de que no tenían idea de que estaban haciendo. Él pensando también en la adopción. Él aborreciéndose a sí mismo por ser tan, tan poco hombre y si quiera considerar esa opción. Sus padres cediendo, apoyándolo. Él sintiéndose menos sólo. Él al lado de Marissa sintiéndose sólo. El nacimiento de Abby. Él sintiendo el amor verdadero por primera vez. Él enamorado de nuevo de Marissa. Ella diciendo "yo también". Él viéndola a Abby en la cuna. Él volviendo a la habitación a ver a su novia. Él sintiéndose fuerte, con ganas de enfrentar lo que se viniera. Él llegando a la habitación. La ausencia de ella. Todos buscando a Marissa. Su desesperación. El mensaje en su teléfono diciéndole que no iba a volver, que esto no era la vida que quería para ella. Ella diciendo "te amo". Él dándose cuenta que era mentira. Las explicaciones a todos, la incredulidad, los reclamos, los gritos, el aturdimiento. Dolor. Dolor. Dolor. Él sintiendo las lagrimas calientes correr por su cara. Él caminando sin rumbo. La sala de neonatología. Él viendo a su hija a través del cristal. Él sintiéndose aún más perdido, pequeño, cobarde y sólo. Él entrando a la sala para cargarla. Su pequeña y su calor. Su hija agarrándole el dedo con su manito. Abby aferrándolo a la vida. Abby haciéndolo fuerte. Abby dejándose amar. Él sintiendo como el eje del mundo cambiaba de lugar. Abby convirtiéndose en su centro de gravedad._

Ryder pasó lo que quedaba del día sumido en los recuerdos. Vagando en pensamientos que iban desde lo más tortuoso hasta lo más dulce. Odiaba que todos los recuerdos de Marissa estuvieran ligados a los de Abby, sabía que era ilógico, pero siempre deseaba borrar sus memorias de Marissa, y sólo dejar los momentos con su hija, que eran felices y llenos de verdadero amor.

Estaba como en un estado de trance. A veces era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tenía el vago recuerdo de aceptar las disculpa de Tina, y de darle una explicación podo convincente de porqué actuó así a Sam. También creía haber tomado apuntes en Ciencias, y creía haber sido golpeado por los del equipo de futbol contra los casilleros.

_"__Sabía que iba a ser un día de esos"_ pensó amargamente cuando sonó el timbre que daba por finalizado el día escolar. Recogió sus cosas, se encaminó hacia la sala de ensayos, despacio, sin apuros, intentando concentrarse en algo que le haría bien.

Lo que él no sabía es que su día estaba por complicarse aún más.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! Woow…¿soy a la única que le pareció que este capi fue intenso? ¿Qué opinan de lo que va contando Ryder de su historia? Sé que Kitty ha aparecido poco, pero paciencia, ya estamos llegando al meollo del asunto :P<strong>

**¡Espero sus comentarios! Amaría saber que piensan de la historia hasta ahora, bueno o malo, para seguir con la idea original o modificarla! **

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! **

**Sofi : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee, y las canciones a sus respectivos autores. La trama es mía.**

**Si quieren ver fotos de Abby el link está en mi perfil :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_"__El arte y el amor son las pocas posibilidades de encuentro que el universo presenta."_

― ¡Bien, clase! ¿Listos para una semana de competencia? ―dijo el Señor Schue entusiasmado.

Todos gritaron y saltaron un poco en sus asientos, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué.

― ¿No sabes lo que eso significa? ―le dijo Sam ante la cara de confusión de Ryder― competencia es sinónimo de…

― ¡Cena en Breadstix! ―gritó Tina ― ¡Boo, tenemos que conseguirlo! ―le dijo efusivamente a Blaine, que tenía la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire en su cara.

Mierda. Nadie podía contra Blaine, no era justo.

"Duetos" escribió el señor Schue en la pizarra blanca, todos aplaudiendo y mirando a quien querían de compañeros ¿quién iba a querer cantar con el chico nuevo?

― Silencio chicos, tranquilos. Vamos a hacerlo un poco diferente este año, estamos buscando nuevas voces para las locales de este año, así que quiero intentar mezclas de voces que no hemos intentado.

Todos se miraron con cara de pánico ¿no iría a…?

― ¡Así que será por sorteo!

Se escucharon gemidos y pequeños gritos de conmoción por todo el salón. Era obvio que les costaba salir de su zona confort. Ryder suspiró de alivio, al menos no sería el último en ser escogido.

―Los chicos elegirán y habrá un grupo que será un trío – silbidos por todos lados –ya, ya…

Los varones se pusieron de pie, armando una fila ¿qué iba a salir de todo este experimento?

Cómo Artie estaba primero en la fila, él sería el que formaría el trío. No que alguno lo envidiara. Intenta salir vivo de dos mujeres intentando ganar algo. No, gracias.

Sugar y la chica nueva, Megan, estarían con él. Las dos sonrieron, satisfechas. Era el turno de Sam… Marley. Ella le sonrió mientras él iba a sentarse a su lado; el que no estaba muy feliz era Jake, tenía el ceño fruncido y el disgusto era evidente.

El Señor Schue le acercó el sombrero a Ryder con los nombres y este suspiró; Tina, Brittany, Unique y Kitty…

_Kitty_.

Mierda.

―Emm… Kitty ―dijo alzando el papel e intentando sonreír.

Pudo ver como la cara de la rubia se transformaba en una de horror y golpeaba su cabeza con el respaldar de la silla. Así que, por el bien de su integridad física, fue a sentarse lentamente a su lado.

―No puedes hacer nada bien ¿verdad? ¡De verdad quería ganar imbécil! ―dijo con todo el ácido que pudo.

―No te creas que estoy feliz de esto Wilde…

Esto iba a ser el infierno.

Joe y Tina. Blaine y Brittany. Jake y Unique.

Blaine con la voz, Brittany con el baile. _"ESTAMOS JODIDOS"_ pensó Ryder.

Se giró hacia Kitty, quien seguramente ya había elegido la canción – y tendría que ver con el poder femenino- cuando el señor Schue decidió que aún no estaban lo suficientemente jodidos.

―Tampoco elegirán sus canciones chicos, quiero intentar con varios estilos, quiero variedad este año.

Todos gimieron al unísono. Ryder miró al pequeño demonio rubio detrás suyo, y supo que iba a ser peor, además de no estar contentos con su pareja, iba a hacer berrinches por la canción.

El señor Schue le acercó al castaño el sombrero que tenía las canciones y cuando estaba por sacar un papel, Kitty le golpeó la mano, haciendo que soltara la canción que ya había elegido.

― No Bieber, NI. SIQUIERA. LO. PIENSES. ―le dijo, dándole la mirada del mal― ya arruinaste mis posibilidades de ganar, así que la canción la elijo yo.

Se miramos un instante a los ojos, retándose con la mirada, hasta que el Señor Schue se aclaró la garganta y desviaron la mirada, Ryder dejándola ganar.

Por esta vez.

Kitty se paró y se inclinó sobre Ryder para alcanzar el sombrero que le tendía el señor Schue. Le sonrió y sacó otro papel.

Se volvió a sentar con una sonrisita de suficiencia en su cara, hasta que leyó el papel.

_"__¿Qué mierda nos había tocado? Demonios, no debería haberla dejado elegir la estúpida canción." _Los pensamientos de Ryder no dejaban de escanear todas las opciones terribles de canciones.

La miró fijo, arqueándole una ceja. Ella murmuró algo que no se entendió para nada.

― ¿Qué?! ―demandó Ryder.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio, como dándose coraje.

― _Waiting for a girl like you_ ―dijo en un murmullo.

Los dos hicieron una mueca. Una balada. Estaban jodidos.

Ryder gimió y golpeó su frente con la silla de adelante.

― ¡Nos arruinaste aún más! ―se quejó.

― Señor Schue, ¿no podemos cambiar la canción? ― dijo Kitty batiendo sus pestañas, mientras Ryder rodaba sus ojos.

― Lo siento Kitty, cantarán lo que les tocó no puede ser tan malo ¿verdad? ― dijo firmemente el señor Schue.

Ryder resopló. ¿No tan malo? Debía ser una broma, ¡todas las otras canciones eran una mejor opción que esta! Era la única romántica en la lista… Jake y Unique cantarían _"Wake me up"_ de _Avicii,_ El trío encabezado por Artie cantarían una de _Panic! At the Disco_ ¡No era justo! Ryder amaba esa banda y sobre todo esa canción, "_Camisado_". Después Joe y Tina estarían cantando el hit "_Where is the love?_" de los _Black Eyed Peas_. Otra gran canción que había era "_If today was your last day_" de _Nickelback_ ¡Nickelback! Y la estarían cantando Sam y Marley…tan injusto. Y luego estaba la semi-balada que cantarían Blaine y Brittany, de _John Mayer con Taylor Swift "Half of my heart"_ pero Ryder incluso prefería esa que no hablaba tan directamente sobre estar enamorado como la de _Foreigner_ que les había tocado a ellos.

Pero de nuevo… Era un _día de esos _y a Ryder ya se le estaba haciendo interminable, sólo quería llegar a casa, jugar con Abby e irse a dormir… aunque temía que en el sueño estuviera de nuevo _ella_. ¿Es que no iba a tener paz?

― ¡BIEBER! ― El grito asustó a Ryder, que dio un pequeño salto en la silla, enfocando la mirada en la temida rubia.

― ¿Por qué gritas? ― le preguntó aún algo aturdido.

―Porque te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención ¿acaso eres retardado o algo que no sé y va a arruinar esto aún más? ―dijo Kitty de corrido, frunciendo el ceño.

― NO. Sólo estaba intentando descifrar como voy a fingir sentir algo por ti, aparte del odio evidente ―le soltó sin pensar.

Ryder supo que se había pasado de la raya, cuando vio la mirada de Kitty. Si hubiera pestañado probablemente se la habría perdido, porque ella inmediatamente la cambió a una de asco y hartazgo, pero ahí, por una fracción de segundo, Kitty se vio herida.

―Kitty, no quise decirlo de es…

―Ni siquiera intentes aplicar tu estúpida caridad y encanto de Bieber, idiota. Tú me odias y yo a ti…no vamos a ser hipócritas sobre eso. ―le cortó en seco la rubia.

En ese momento el timbre sonó, con lo que Kitty se levantó de inmediato de la silla y salió de la sala, de forma altanera y presuntuosa, dejando a Ryder aún más arrepentido de haberse levantado ese día.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola hola! :D perdón por la demora, estoy algo trabada con esta parte de la historia que son como "capítulos de relleno" para llegar a la parte interesante! :3 ¿qué les pareció? Poooor faaaaaaaaaaaa dejen sus reviews para saber si vamos bien o no :P<strong>

**Abrazo! nos leemos!**

**Sofi :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee, y las canciones a sus respectivos autores. La trama es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_"__En la guerra, como en el amor, para acabar es necesario verse de cerca."_

Era un domingo a la tarde, soleado y con una leve brisa, perfecto para pasar la tarde afuera. Así que Ryder estaba en el pasto, abrazando a Abby, jugando con su pelota, haciéndole cosquillas y disfrutándola. Le parecía cada día más increíble verla crecer, no podía creer que su bebé ya se sentara sola y balbuceara. La mayor parte del tiempo era para morirse de risa, porque parecía que la pequeña quería entablar conversación con todos en la casa.

Ryder suspiró y rodó hasta estar boca arriba, mirando el cielo. Vio las nubes, el azul y luego volteó a ver a su hija, que estaba intentando morder su pelotita de tela y balbuceaba, hasta que notó que su papá la estaba mirando. Lo miró y soltó una risita que hizo al castaño sonreír enormemente, para luego volver a suspirar.

Su hija era aún más hermosa que el cielo, y lo hacía más feliz que nada en esta tierra ¿por qué entonces tenía que ocultarla? Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tantas mentiras, se sentía asqueado de sí mismo, mintiéndole a Sam, a Marley, a Blaine que se habían hecho sus amigos y lo habían aceptado, al igual que todos en el _Glee club _le habían abierto los brazos y hecho sentir que estaba volviendo a pertenecer a algún lugar; aunque había una pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro _¿lo aceptarían si supieran que tenía una hija?_ Se sentía un estafador, alguien con doble vida, temía que llegara un día que no pudiera resistirlo más y que soltara todo sin medir las consecuencias.

Estuvo un momento jugando con su princesa, él recostado en el césped, ella afirmando sus manitos en su pecho e intentando pararse, cuando su mamá salió al patio con los ojos agrandados en miedo y algo agitada.

― ¿Mam…

― ¡Ryder! ―gritó ella en un susurro contenido ― En la puerta está una chica buscándote ¿por qué invitaste a alguien? ¿qué hacemos con Abby? ―la voz de la mujer era histérica y enojada.

―N…no sabía que alguien vendría mamá, nadie sabe donde vivimos ―dijo Ryder sentándose y abrazando a Abby, de pronto curioso ― ¿una chica? ¿cómo se llama?

―No me lo dijo, es una rubia pequeña y estaba casi exigiendo verte

Ryder tenía ganas de golpearse contra algo, por supuesto que sería Kitty la que haría algo así, ni idea porque se había ilusionado ante la posibilidad de que fuera Marley.

―La atenderé en la puerta mamá, no enloquezcas… ―Le dijo mientras le pasaba a Abby y caminaba hacia la puerta, intentando pensar rápido.

Llegó a la puerta y respiró hondo, ahora que lo pensaba ¿qué demonios hacía Kitty aquí?

―Ya era hora Frankenteen, estuve esperando por una eternidad ―soltó el pequeño demonio apenas abrió la puerta.

―Hola a ti también Kitty, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? ― le dijo intentando sonar casual, sin que se notara el pánico en su voz.

―Hay algo que es mejor que aprendas ahora Bieber, no hay nada imposible para mí ―le dijo formando una misteriosa sonrisa, mientras batía inocentemente sus pestañas.

Ryder le sonrió, algo incómodo, mientras salía al porche y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Kitty le arqueó la ceja, cuestionándolo en silencio.

― ¿Acaso tu altura sobrenatural no permite que tu cerebro tenga la irrigación correcta y eso te impide tener modales y dejarme entrar? ―cuestionó la rubia.

―Mi mamá está encerando los pisos y enloquece si interrumpimos, estamos a salvo a fuera, créeme ―le dijo haciendo una mueca, mientras se sentaba en los escalones ― ahora, repito, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Kitty suspiró, y se sentó al lado de él. Ryder la miró mejor y se sorprendió de verla sin su característico uniforme y la condenada cola de caballo en su pelo. Estaba usando jeans, que aún así marcaban sus tonificadas piernas, y una remera rosa sin mangas, que sólo en ella quedaba delicada. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Ryder era su pelo, sin atar le llegaba debajo de los hombros, y no era ese bucle perfecto, sino que era ondulado, casi de forma salvaje y eso le gustó. Ahora parecía casi una persona real, y no ese espectro de diosa que le había hecho imposible la vida en el último tiempo.

― Tenemos que ensayar Bieber, te fuiste el lunes sin hablarme y has estado escondiéndote toda la semana. Nos hemos salvado porque el señor Schue estuvo enfermo, pero esta semana tendremos que cantar sí o sí.

― Estaría más dispuesto a cantar contigo si no supiera que los granizados o las frecuentes visitas al basurero que los idiotas de tus súbditos han estado haciéndome, las ordenabas tú. ―le dijo Ryder enfocando su vista en la casa de enfrente, intentando sacarse de la cabeza el repentino _"Qué linda se ve con el pelo en sus hombros y el sol detrás de ella" _que había salido de la nada.

―Escucha Empire State humano, te lo advertí ¿no? Te dije que tu vida sería un infierno…no es nada personal, ni siquiera nos conocemos, pero tengo un status que mantener en esa escuela, y desde que los demás del glee club son una especie de "amigos" y tú eres el chico nuevo, te toca sufrir, lo mismo pasa con Megan, y lo de ella es mucho más desagradable, ya que tenemos gimnasia juntas ―se encogió de hombros― es como la ley de la vida, sólo debes adaptarte.

― Entonces ¿estás diciéndome que en realidad no quieres hacer la mitad de las cosas que haces? ―le preguntó Ryder, volviendo a mirarla, en shock.

―No sé hasta qué punto Bieber, algunos somos malvados simplemente porque sí, soy fría, distante, sarcástica e irritable. Hay cosas que podría evitar hacer, pero simplemente no me apetece. Supongo que eso me hace malvada.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, cada uno es sus pensamientos, intentando entender como, porque o que los había llevado a tener una conversación casi profunda, cuando en la vida real se odiaban y a penas se dirigían la palabra. Ryder culpaba al brillante y ondulado cabello, que seguía distrayéndolo, mientras que Kitty se daba golpes mentales, por haber salido de su casa tan desesperada por alejarse de ahí y de todo lo que sucedía dentro. Su habitual máscara de maldad y sarcasmo no estaba colocada del todo cuando llegó a casa de Ryder, y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de su verborragia. ESTÚPIDA.

―Entonces ―dijo la rubia, aclarándose la garganta para romper el incómodo silencio ― ¿podemos ensayar? ―casi suplicó ― no me interesa la cena en Breadstix, y mucho menos si es contigo, pero me gustaría ganarles a Tina, Unique y Marley… y aparentemente la única forma de lograrlo es cantando esa estúpida balada que nos tocó.

―Ahora…ahora no puedo, estoy algo así como ocupado, pero mañana ―Kitty hizo una mueca ― ¡Lo prometo! Mañana a las 3 pm nos juntamos, antes de glee, y si quieres después también, pero…mañana ―terminó Ryder con un suspiro.

Kitty se puso de pie, mirando al sol un momento, respirando hondo antes de voltearse a verlo.

―Está bien Bieber, nos vemos mañana. Intentaré que no te tiren a la basura, así al menos no apestas mientras ensayamos y finjo estar enamorada de ti por 3 minutos…suficientes arcadas con ese pensamiento ― le dijo con una media sonrisa, que era triste y no le llegaba a los ojos.

Ryder se puso de pie, de nuevo mirándola como si fuera la primera vez – de hecho, si era la primera vez que la veía, ahí, tan real, tan frágil y humana – y se dio cuenta de sus ojos tristes, de su sonrisa forzada, y algo, muy, muy en el fondo de Ryder, se quebró.

― Kitty ¿estás bien? ―preguntó, acercándose a ella, casi susurrando las palabras ― te noto…distinta.

―Sip, todo en orden ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? Es solamente los domingos que me deprimen con la perspectiva de más de los perdedores de McKinley mañana.

― ¿Estás…

―Mañana, 3 pm en la sala de ensayos ¿sí? Ya tengo que irme ― soltó rápidamente, bajando la vista para no encontrarse con sus ojos.

Ryder asintió, y Kitty dio media vuelta para irse por el medio de la calle, casi corriendo, alejándose de él también.

Más tarde, esa noche, mientras Ryder acostaba a Abby en su cuna y se acostaba en su cama, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo los domingos eran su día favorito de la semana, donde podía disfrutar de su hija sin miedos y sonreír con toda su familia; y como este domingo había sido diferente, teñido con algo de la amargura que vio en los ojos de ella, de esa pequeño demonio que hacia su vida imposible a diario, y que, sin embargo hoy le había parecido alguien completamente diferente y no podía sacarse de la cabeza.

Mientras, al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación estaba el pequeño demonio, con la música en su máximo volumen, en un intento de ahogar los gritos provenientes del piso de abajo. Ella también pensaba en sus domingos. Esos fatídicos días donde sus padres se veían obligados a convivir y los gritos y los golpes estaban a la orden del día. Odiaba los domingos. La hacían sentir frágil, insegura y muy lejos de su tan anhelada perfección, pero hoy, hoy su domingo había sido algo distinto. Estaba teñido con pequeñas gotitas de colores, que tenían los ojos de Ryder mirándola como si fuera la primera vez que la descubría y sus promesas de un mañana no tan gris.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Chan! ¿y esto? ¿qué piensan del primer acercamiento Kyder? :P<strong>

**Creo que Ryder es tan tierno como una nube rosa de algodón xD **

**¿Merezcooo algún review? ¿por favor?**

**Espero leerlos pronto!**

**Abrazo**

**Sofi :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disaclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Glee, y las canciones a sus respectivos autores. La trama es mía.**

En la canción la letra _itálica es cuando canta Ryder,_** la negrita cuando canta Kitty **_y **las dos juntas son ambos**...¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

_"__La música expresa aquello que no puede decirse con palabras pero no puede permanecer en silencio."_

Ella era perfección. O al menos tenía que serlo en la escuela porque su casa era un verdadero desastre. Toda la semana sus padres –sin siquiera esconderlo un poco- la pasaban con sus respectivos amantes, lejos de ella y de la vida de mentira que habían construido; luego los domingos irían todos como la perfecta familia feliz a algún almuerzo importante y sonreirían para todos, pero cuando llegaban a casa los gritos, reclamos y algunos golpes no podían faltar. Kitty no lograba entender porque no se divorciaban y ya, si eran tan miserables pero, inconscientemente, era lo que había aprendido y ponía en práctica. Perfección ante todo.

Es por eso que se esforzaba tanto en la escuela, podía sonar cliché como la animadora popular y rubia, malvada y haciéndole la vida miserable a los demás era solo un alma rota que no se sentía bien consigo misma. Pero era asquerosamente verdad, y nadie nunca sabría lo que se sentía. Esa angustia gigante, que te carcomía desde adentro, esa absoluta desesperación de que no hay nada bajo control en tu vida, de que no significas nada para las personas más importantes para ti, de que no vales absolutamente nada. Su vida interna era un verdadero infierno, algo que te corrompía hasta los cimientos si los dejabas. Pero Kitty era fuerte. Ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, así que al menos controlaba lo que podía. Su imagen, lo que los demás pensaban de ella.

La verdad es que a veces se sentía como entumecida, como si nada del mundo exterior la pudiera alcanzar y todo pasara por una nebulosa de nunca acabar. Pero en medio de esa neblina mental, tenía fijo que no podía fallar en su imagen, que los demás debían adorarla, aunque sólo fuera en la superficie.

Por eso se sentía poderosa cuando los chicos la miraban lujuriosamente en los pasillos, y sentía alcanzar la gloria cuando le concedía el honor a cualquier idiota del instituto de tocarla. Así que en realidad estaba bastante cerca de la felicidad cuando Bobby Surette estaba dentro de ella, aunque sus gemidos eran lo más deserotizante del mundo y sudaba como un cerdo, la cantidad de súplicas, ruegos y regalos que el chico había invertido en ella casi que compensaban esta pena y la hacían sentir la reina que era. Casi. Aunque se sorprendió cuando Bobby desenterró su cara de su cuello y se inclinó para besarla.

―No, no, no idiota, nada de besos…creí que lo habías entendido cuando lo dije por cuarta vez.―dijo en un tono enojado y apartándose de él por completo.

Ya había tenido suficiente y esto era el colmo. Kitty Wilde no besaba, y mucho menos a perdedores como él que no sabían siquiera darle un buen orgasmo.

La rubia salió del cuarto del conserje y fue al baño a arreglarse ¿quién se creía ese idiota de Surette? Ella le daba el privilegio de estar entre sus piernas y ¿él quería romper la única regla establecida? Pendejo. Porque a pesar de su fachada de femme fatale, su perfección y su bien conocida reputación de perra en McKinley, Kitty jamás había besado a nadie. Y la razón era simple, jamás había amado a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma, y ella veía el acto de besarse como algo tan intimo, tan cercano que la asustaba. No quería que nadie tuviera ese poder sobre ella, no quería que nadie fuera capaz de suavizarla, como veía que sucedía con las chicas y sus novios. No. Ella era fuerte y jamás nadie la haría vulnerable.

Mientras razonaba y se repetía ese discurso frente al espejo, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las tres, así que terminó de arreglarse y salió en dirección a la sala de ensayos donde su, ya habitual, compañero la esperaba.

Habían estado ensayando desde el lunes, y ya era jueves, este era el último ensayo, pues a las cuatro treinta les tocaría cantar frente a todos y aún no lo tenían. Kitty quería golpear a Ryder de la frustración que sentía. Sí, sonaban bien y no desentonaban en ningún momento, pero había algo que seguía faltando y los estaba poniendo a los dos de los nervios.

―Hey ―le dijo Ryder a modo de saludo ― ¿Lista para hoy?

Kitty lo miró con ganas de asesinarlo, provocando que Ryder se encogiera un poco en su asiento.

―Mira Kitty, anoche estuve pensando bastante ―respiró hondo ― y…los dos sabemos que falta algo en nuestra interpretación y creo que es…la falta de sentimientos ―La rubia arqueó una ceja ― quiero decir…siempre la cantamos sentados, mirando el piano, o la puerta o lo que sea…y, mierda. Es una canción de amor, se supone que reflejemos eso, y aunque sigo sin considerarte mi amiga, estos días no han estado tan mal, y…podríamos sólo intentarlo ¿no crees? Eras tú la que quería ganar desesperadamente…

― ¿Y qué sugieres ken malibú? ―preguntó aún algo mareada por la repentina verborragia del castaño.

Ryder volvió a respirar hondo y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta donde estaba Kitty. Cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella se aclaró la garganta, y sin pensarlo mucho entrelazó sus dedos, enviando pequeños escalofríos a la espalda de ambos y con la mano libre, tomó su barbilla, casi amorosamente, y la levantó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron…

_So long_

_I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long_

_Sometimes I don't know what I will find_

_I only know it's a matter of time_

_When you love someone_

_When you love someone_

Ryder le cantó la primera estrofa a ella. Sin dudas, los ojos marrones de él se fundían con sus verdes, era tal la intensidad que Kitty volvió a bajar la mirada, para respirar y cantar su parte.

**It feels so right, so warm and true**

**I need to know if you feel it too**

Ella no podía estar imaginando tanto ¿verdad? El calor en los ojos de él no podía ser inventado, la electricidad recorriendo sus manos unidas no era producto de su imaginación ¿cierto?

_Maybe I'm wrong_

_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_

_This heart of mine has been hurt before_

_This time I wanna be sure_

El castaño no sabía que pensar, los ojos de ella lo habían estado persiguiendo toda la semana en sueños y ahora sólo estaba siguiendo sus impulsos… ¿qué tenía esta rubia para incluso lograr alejar a Marissa de sus sueños? Estaba confundido y ella mirándolo así, apretando más fuerte sus manos, no estaba ayudando en nada.

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**To come into my life**

**I've been waiting for a girl like you**

**A love that will survive**

Ahora ella odiaba la canción, estaba segura. ¿Esperar que un amor sobreviva? ¿Esperarlo a él? ¿Por qué mierda todo se sentía en paz cuando él la miraba así?

_I've been waiting for someone new_

_To make me feel alive_

_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_

_To come into my life_

No, no, no. Esto estaba mal y Ryder lo sabía. Tenía que dejar de mirarla a los ojos, tenía que soltarle la mano. Sí él ya sabía todo esto ¿por qué sólo la quería más cerca?

Dios, esto era enfermo. Desde que la vio el domingo no podía dejar de pensarla, lo cual estaba pésimo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que él no se sentía así, que nadie ocupaba sus pensamientos de esta forma, y él…él no podía permitirse pensar así por nadie…

**_I've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh_**

**_Ooh, I've been waiting_**

**_I've been waiting, yeah_**

**_I've been waiting for a girl like you_**

**_I've been waiting_**

**_Won't you come into my life?_**

Cuando pronunciaron la última palabra de la canción un silencio espeso cubrió el lugar, pero era quebrado por lo pesado de sus respiraciones, aún seguían mirándose a los ojos, aún sus manos estaban unidas. Es increíble lo mucho que pueden transmitir las miradas. Las de los dos decían algo a los gritos. MIEDO. Y sin embargo la mano de él, se acomodó en la de ella y su pulgar comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en el dorso de la de ella, tranquilizándola, queriendo decirle _"está todo bien"_ y la mano de ella apretó más firmemente la de él, respondiendo silenciosamente un _"lo sé"_. Entonces ambos suspiraron por la falta del otro y ya todo estaba dicho.

Ryder inclinó su cabeza suavemente, hasta llegar a la altura de ella y se detuvo un momento. Despacio, y con una delicadeza sin precedentes, unió sus labios.

Kitty quería llorar en ese primer beso, los labios de él eran suaves y cálidos. La estaba besando tan dulcemente que dolía. Dolía porque nadie jamás la habían tratado así. Ryder la apoyó contra el piano y su mano dejó su barbilla para sujetarla por el cuello, para profundizar el beso.

Y aunque era más demandante, no era menos dulce, y era todo lo que Kitty había temido y más. Podía sentir como sus piernas se aflojaban, como sus ojos se cerraban y lo dejaban a él hacer lo que quisiera con ella. Y lo que más la asombró fue que él no parecía querer más de ella, sino que le estaba dedicando todo el tiempo del mundo. Y de nuevo, eso es algo que nunca nadie había hecho con ella. ¿Por qué, por Dios del cielo, ella permitió que la besara? ¿Qué estaba mal con ellos? ¡ELLOS SE ODIABAN! Ni siquiera se habían dirigido la suficiente cantidad de palabras como para considerar que tenían algún tipo de amistad ¿y ella le estaba dando su primer beso? ¿Por qué todo parecía tan perfecto? ¿Por qué Ryder parecía tan genuino mientras le cantaba, tan seguro? Y aún así, podía sentir como la seguridad en la mano de Ryder se contradecía con la de sus labios, que eran cálidos pero temblorosos, como los de ella, pero este no podía ser el primer beso de él, ¿verdad?

Y no, no lo era. Pero Ryder estaba muerto de miedo, sentía miedo por como su interior se llenaba de calidez a medida que los labios de ella se sincronizaban con los de él, miedo de como todo lo demás pareció desvanecerse cuando sus labios se tocaron, cuando el mundo de él NO PODÍA desvanecerse, ni por un segundo. Y sin embargo no quería dejarla ir. Ella había hecho de su vida un infierno, pero él no quería dejarla ir, quería seguir perdido en su aroma a jazmines y sol, en sus labios rellenos y cálidos que parecían envolverlo. Sólo quería estar más cerca de ella. Pero cuando su pequeña lengua rozó tímidamente el borde de sus labios exigiendo más cercanía, todo se congeló y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

Él no podía hacer esto. Había perdido el derecho a esto cuando se convirtió en padre. Se separó de Kitty bruscamente y los ojos de los dos se abrieron. Los de él seguían gritando miedo, y los de ella ahora estaban llenos de confusión.

Y Ryder sólo quería borrar todas esas dudas con más besos, pero no podía.

NO PODÍA. NO PODÍA. NO PODÍA.

Así que sólo pudo pedirle perdón a su pequeño demonio con la mirada por un segundo, antes de salir huyendo de la sala.

Ninguno de los dos se presentó en glee esa tarde.

La noche cayó y la encontró a ella llorando desconsolada, preguntándose porque nunca jamás iba a ser suficiente para alguien.

Y lo encontró a él con Abby dormida en su pecho, intentando recordarse a él mismo porque no podía. Siempre que había visto una chica deseable, o alguna se le había acercado con claras segundas intenciones, él las había rechazado porque sabía que no podía. Y no entendía porque esta vez le dolía tanto recordárselo.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwwww ¡Primer beso! ¿qué tal estuvo? al final, tanto ensayo para que a la porra la competencia xD<strong>

**Y ¿qué piensan de Kitty? este capitulo estuvo más centrado en ella y su historia, espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Merezco reviews?**

**Nos leemos prontoo! :)**

**Sofi :)**


End file.
